


【复联】【虫铁/惊寡/锤基】如果Tony怀了Peter的孩子，复联4会这样结局

by orphan_account



Series: “如果”系列 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 生子傻白甜小段子





	【复联】【虫铁/惊寡/锤基】如果Tony怀了Peter的孩子，复联4会这样结局

傻白甜无脑小段子，剧透慎入

CP: 虫铁，惊寡，锤基

**【1】**

泰坦星，灭霸打飞所有人，一步步逼近Tony，他庞大的身躯和冷酷的面孔距Tony越来越近，散发着死亡的气息。

灭霸: 你和我一样，都是被知识诅咒的人。

Tony猛地弯下腰，吐个不停。

灭霸: ……我真有这么丑吗?

**【2】**

星云帮Tony缝合伤口时，发现了他腹中幸存的胚胎，她温柔地抚摸着他尚未显怀的小腹。

星云: 你怀孕了。

Tony: 原来梦是真的，哈，他可是个坚强的小家伙。

星云: 它不动弹，我感觉不到它，这正常吗?

Tony: 当然正常，他现在很小，胎动要再过几个月。

星云: 你放心，我会对你负责的，我一定会好好保护你们。

Tony: 谢谢……等等，你刚说的负责是指对同伴的责任而不是其他什么吧? 你知道这不是你的孩子吧?

**【3】**

Carol举着飞船降落，星云扶着Tony走下来，他形容憔悴，脸色惨白，还护着小腹。

Steve: 你是不是——

Rocket: 要生小铁人了?

Tony: 毛绒玩具，别用看寡妇的眼神看着我，毕竟我们团队里有个真·黑寡妇。

**【4】**

Tony交出反应堆，在湖边小屋隐居，生下了一个女儿，取名Morgan。

Steve和复仇者们来看他，他们边吃披萨边聊天，聊了很多量子力学、科幻电影、灾后重建和寻人启事的问题，还送给小女孩不少礼物。

Clint的礼物是一把武士刀，是他在日本趁一个有自愈能力的奇怪男人做噩梦时顺走的。

Nat带来一架飞机模型和飞行员制服，她说制服属于一个不穿宇航服就能在宇宙里飞行的女人，Morgan以后会像她一样强大。

Ant的礼物是一个巨大的托马斯小火车，Bruce抱来的，据说是他战斗英姿的见证者。Tony把车头拆下来改装成野营帐篷，因为就算是他家的庭院也放不下车厢。

Steve送Morgan一个素描本，他临走前告诉Tony，这是给他们两个人的礼物。Tony打开本子，每一页都是战斗中的穿着制服的蜘蛛侠。Steve没见过Peter真人的样子，Morgan也没见过。

【5】

Tony答应加入，他和Steve先穿越回70年代，拿到足够的皮姆粒子，再进行时空劫持计划。他不仅得到了父亲的拥抱，还帮蚁人的忙给了皮姆博士一个拥抱。

Steve: 别担心，我在保险箱里给皮姆博士留了张字条。

Tony: 你写了什么?

Steve: 不是Howard·Stark拿的。

Hank: 斯塔克家没一个好东西！留言明抢我的研究成果也就算了，居然还派熟男色诱企图掰弯我！

**【6】**

Tony和Carol在分组夺宝石时发生了一点矛盾。Carol坚持要和Nat一起去拿灵魂宝石，让鹰眼回纽约抢劫。

Tony: 星云说了，灵魂宝石需要献祭挚爱，我们必须保证同行者感情深厚、生死与共。

Steve: Nat和我们是家人，她的挚爱就是复仇者，只能派复仇者和她同行。

Carol: 因为之前她还没有我。

后来复仇者们听说，Nat和Carol一起把Clint的弓箭扔了下去，Clint哭得好大声。他还趴在崖边控诉红骷髅的规则有漏洞，应该设置献祭门槛，不允许武器、AI浑水摸鱼。

**【7】**

Tony潜入复仇者大厦时，Loki朝他眨了下眼，迅速变成美国队长的模样，吸引了所有神盾局特工的注意。

Thor反手一个口枷。

**【8】**

由于皮姆粒子非常充裕，复仇者们集齐了所有宝石。Hulk打响了响指，所有消失的英雄都回来了。大家都在第一时间打给自己最亲密的人，复仇者大厦公用线路占线长达二十分钟。

**【9】**

Peter在视频电话里看见了Morgan，小女孩的眼睛是焦糖色的，卷曲的棕发像极了父亲。

Peter: Tony，不，Mr. Stark，我消失的这几年你一定过得很艰难，选择向前看是正确的呜呜呜呜呜我没有哭这不是眼泪是雨水——对，只有皇后区下雨了……你们的女儿真漂亮——他，他是谁? 我认识他吗? 他对你好吗?

Tony: 我敢说你是全世界和他最熟的人。

**【10】**

Thor在大厦玻璃外看见了Loki，他手中的战斧和锤子轰然落地，直接砸破玻璃紧紧抱住Loki，力道大得像要把他揉//进自己身体。

Loki掏出匕首捅了他一下。

**【11】**

灭霸还是定位了星云的位置，带领军队再次轰炸纽约。所有超英都加入了战斗，形势依然不妙，灭霸拿起了无限手套。

Doctor Strange连斗篷一起被乌木喉捆得结结实实，只来得及伸出一根手指指向Tony: 这是我们唯一的机会。

Tony什么都明白了。

他最后恋恋不舍地看了Peter一眼，朝无限手套伸出手。

对不起，kid，这次我要先走了。

啪。

Carol接过手套，打响了响指。

**【12】**

Tony: 这不对劲，你怎么总抢我戏份?

Carol: 因为我恰好在你身后飘着，恰好空出一只手没事做，又恰好不怕伽马射线?

Tony: 但他明明指的是我！

Strange: 你太自恋了，我不是指你，而是让你把手套给她。

Tony: 但是，为什么?

Steve: 我们已经合力牵制了灭霸，给传递手套留出充分的时间。

Clint: 我们有这么多能打响指而且打完不会死的人，而且你好不容易有了完整的家庭。

Nat: 我们怎么会狠心让你送死、让Morgan失去父亲、让Peter失去爱人呢?

Thor: 你是我们的家人，Tony Stark。

**【13】**

Peter: 所以Morgan是我的女儿? 天哪Tony，这太不可思议了！我还没上大学就当了爸爸，而且女儿都五岁了！梅姨还不知道，我马上打给她！诶，我们是不是还没结婚? Tony，我要向你求婚……哦不行，我还不够结婚年龄！等等，现在大家都怎么算年龄? 按消失前算还是加上消失的时间?


End file.
